


☁Don't Call Angel👼

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Mal seemed to be in charge and bossed Evie around (similar to how Audrey treated her friends) the two still got along. She told Evie that having a boyfriend was stupid especially since her own "boyfriend", Chad, was making her do his homework for him. When Chad broke her heart after becoming Audrey's boyfriend, Mal comforted her by telling her how great she is and that she doesn't need a prince to be happy like Audrey did.When Mal needed help getting ready for her date with Ben, Evie volunteered to help her. When Mal decided to erase Ben's feelings, Evie gave her comfort. The two had both decided to be good, stayed at Auradon, and defeated Maleficent alongside Carlos and Jay. The two are best friends and like sisters who stand by each other and often hang out with each other.
Kudos: 1





	☁Don't Call Angel👼

Evie and Mal were spending the day together going shopping and going on their dates and hanging out alot like best friends always do they got new outfits and are enjoying them on their dates they dance and sing to "Space Between."

Evie was sad to hear that Mal wouldn't come back and than they hugged it out and she convinced Mal to come back.

After they sing and dance they get ready to relax and watch romantic movies together.


End file.
